Sheets of material may be attached to panels of a vehicle. Retention clips are used to secure the sheets of material to the vehicle. The retention clips engage both the sheet of material and the panel of the vehicle. The retention clips are configured to prevent the rattling between the sheet of material and the panel. Further, the retention clips are configured to be installed onto the vehicle using as little insertion force as possible, while requiring a large force to remove the retention clip.